Dark Time, Bright Hope
by SesshomaruFan552014
Summary: HpxLoTR Harry and Voldemort are transported to Middle Earth. He meets the hobbits and becomes a member of the Fellowhship. Will he find love? Will he and the Fellowship win the war now that Voldemort has joined in? Slash! OOC.
1. Arriving, Finding and Knowing

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings characters or their base plots.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dark Times, Bright Hope

Chapter One: Rift

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The cloaked figure sighed.

Again he was at the mercy of another one of the snake mans plots. He'd been fighting Voldemort in the Ministry, when a vortex had opened after two of their spells collided with what seemed to be a time turner.

The vortex had pulled both he and Voldemort into its self, and now here he was walking aimlessly through a forest. Voldemort must have landed in another area because he was no where to be found. The snake like man was probably forming an alliance with the evil that rested here.

The cloaked figure was pulled from his musings when he reached a dirt road, a few yards in front of him was a black hooded figure sitting upon a black horse. The creature/man seemed to be sniffing around the area of a fallen tree truck before sniffing above it. The cloaked figure could sense people hiding underneath the tree truck.

Turning his attention back to the creature, the cloaked figure began to examine it. The creature distinctly reminded him of a Dementor. Though it was lacking the ability to suck the happiness out of its victims, it did lower the temperature around and maybe it had the ability to use the Dementor's kiss.

Quickly whipping out his wand, the cloaked figure silently cast Expecto Patronum. A snake about 30 feet long slithered out of his wand, circled him once before flicking its tongue out and licking the cloaked figure on the cheek. The figure patted the silver snake before commanding it to move forward after the Dementor like creature.

The black hooded and cloaked figure screeched/hissed at the snake. Before jumping back on its horse and riding passed the teen and misty silver snake. Slowly four heads popped up to see who or what had saved them. They were surprised to see a boy/man who seemed to be only sixteen summers old.

He was 6'5" his dark brown hair shown in the mid-day sun, crimson red streaks running through it lit up by the light. He was toned and well muscled. He wore black pants and a white shirt underneath a blacked hooded cloak. Large black boots adorned his feet. The most interesting thing about the man however was his emerald eyes that had flicks of gold in them. His eyes simply radiated power. They also seemed to be calculating the threat the four might pose.

With a small gulp one of the big footed boys stepped forward and began to walk toward the figure, the other three following close behind. Each body tense with caution as they were brought closer to the clocked man by their own feet.

The cloaked figure studied the small boys as well. The four all had unconditionally big feet and were about 4'2" in height at the most. They dressed in light earth colors, the darkest article of clothing being their brown and red vests, along with their grey and brown cloaks. They moved uncertainly toward him.

The cloaked man could also sense a strange power coming from one of the boys. But it was not coming from the boy himself. Something in his possession was the cause of the power. However he could tell that the boy hadn't used the power yet. The boys' "aura" was not tainted with the evil that came from the power source in the boys' possession.

"Hello sir." The "leader" of the big foot kids, said. "Thank you for saving us from the creature. If I may ask, who are you and why did you save us?" the four men/boys waited quietly for and answer, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot for the first few seconds of silence.

"My name is Harry Potter. I saved you because you look like you needed help. It is something evil, and I sense more will soon be joining the first one. I will escort you for the time being until you reach your destination. You four are no match for what hunts you. Come we shall talk as we walk." Harry then turned on his heal and began to trudge away, the four small men trailing slighting behind.

"Well….I am Frodo Baggins, the hobbit. This is Sam, Merry, and Pippin." Said the brown haired boy. "Thank you for coming with us. We could surely use the assistance."

Silence met the boy's thank you; however the young cloaked man nodded his head in recognition to the thank you.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later that day, a few minutes before sunset, found the five young men making their way toward a large lake that spread extremely far in all directions.

"Now all we have to do is cross the lake and we'll be there." Sam said from the middle of the ground to the left of Frodo. Merry and Pippin walked behind them, debating what the best meal was from where and with what side dish. Harry walked ahead of them all. His posture perfect, his mid-back length hair, tied back with a simple red strip of cloth, swayed as he walked. He was like a predator. His entire being radiated danger and power.

"Um….Harry?" Frodo spoke uncertainly.

"Yes, Frodo?" he responded without even turning to face the big footed young man.

"What are you? A normal human would have had to fight that creature but you didn't. Are you an elf? Or maybe a mage?"

There was a small silence before Harry finally responded. "I am many things. I am what I am." Before anyone could ask him to elaborate, a scream/shriek broke the night are as a hooded rider came into view.

"Move it! We must make it to the boat!" Harry voiced seemed to thunder as he ordered the small hobbits. He waited for the four to run ahead of him before jogging slightly behind them.

Sam, Pippin and Merry managed to make it in the boat and had already untied the boat and were beginning to drift away. Frodo had fallen just as he was about to jump into the boat. He attempted to stand again but slid to the floor and lay still once again because of his feet slipping on the pier.

Instead of feeling the cold and sharp bite of a sword running through him, Frodo felt an arm wrapping around his waist before he felt like he was flying. Within seconds he was deposited into the safety of the boat. Quickly Frodo flipped over to stare up at his savors' back. Harry was glaring furiously at the hooded figure that sat upon its black horse on the dock.

Harry flared his magic to the creature but not in sight. He let loose some of the control he had on his magic and just let the creatures around feel him. Every animal, human, dwarf, elf, hobbit, dark or light creature within 2 miles shuddered or ran for the hills, under the awesome might of the boys' power. The reaction brought a smirk to the young mans face. This was only a small dose of his power.

The creatures on the dock and shore however simply reared their horses before screeching and galloping in the opposite direction. They could do no more for now. They would wait and bid their time until they could strike again.

Harry turned in the boat and sat against the back of the boat and simply looked at the four hobbits that stared in awe of the youth. Harry heaved a mental sigh. He really shouldn't do this in public.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Now the five members of the group were sitting in the Prancing Pony's bar. Merry and Pippin when drinking Ales in glasses larger than their heads, Sam was singing songs while drinking Ale's while Frodo sat quietly at a table sipping his drink. Harry, however, was no where in sight. He had told the four to find a place in the Inn to eat and relax. When the four hobbits had asked what he was going to do he simply replied that he'd be watching from the shadows.

Even now Frodo couldn't help but wonder if the emerald eyed man had fled. But even while he thought about he didn't think Harry was someone that would leave like that. He didn't dwell to much on that when suddenly he was tugged to stand upon the table that he had just been drinking upon.

"Come on laddy! Sing! Your friend says you know some good songs!" said a scruff man with a long brown beard. Frodo turned to give a death glared to Merry, who had the decency to look guilty and simply waved in return. Heaving a sigh Frodo began his dance and song. He had no choice really now that the whole bar was watching him. 'Might as well enjoy the night. I might die tomorrow.'

The marry time did not last long unfortunately. Frodo had fallen off the table at the end of hone of his songs. Over come with embarrassment Frodo felt the pull of the ring. It told him to place itself upon his finger. The small voice overpowered his mind. The pull and voice that could only be the ring attempting to use him was too strong for him to fight. He slipped it on and with in a millisecond he disappeared.

Many gasped and jumped back from the spot that hobbit had fallen and vanished from. Merry, Pippin and Sam had immediately begun searching for the lost hobbit. Frodo reappeared a few minutes later near the back of the bar. He relaxed slightly. No one had noticed him.

The calm disappeared in a jolt when a hand gripped his shoulder. He was turned to face a man with straight but slightly shaggy brown hair. The mans face was slim and had a golden tan. He was well muscled, he screamed swordsman.

A baritone voice sounded in Frodo's ears when the stranger began to speak, pulling the hobbit from his observations. "You're good. I can not be seen when I do not wish to be but to disappear completely, that is quiet a feat indeed. Come we have much to discuss." The strange turned to walk up the stairs but was stopped by a mini wall of hobbits.

"Where are you taking Mr. Frodo?" demanded Sam with soft "Yeah"s from Merry and Pippin. But the man simply chuckled before continuing up the stars steering Frodo up as well, the other tree had no choice but to follow.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After introducing himself the man began to warn them of the creatures that hunted them Strider, the man, also known as Aragon had said they were once men, kings, who had succumbed to the power of the ring. They were now servants of the only one who could control the power of the ring.

"Ah I had forgotten. What are your names? I already know Frodo and Sam from Gandalf but you three are a mystery." Aragon said as he stared out the window

"Three? Only Merry and Pippin are here. We had another companion but he ran off I assume." Frodo said perplexed.

"No. He's standing outside the door. He's been here for awhile, now. I didn't notice him until he leaned against the door a few minutes ago." The four hobbits whirled around to face Harry who simply stood in the door way smirking.

"I was warding the room while also looking for any signs of those creatures. They will be here before dawn. I have already set up a trap for them. We shall sleep here tonight." The young wizard ordered, before sweeping into the room and seating himself down on the window ledge corner. One leg pulled up to his chest, the other dangling down over the edge; a few inches above the floor.

The others began to get read for bed, except for Aragon, who was leaning quietly next to the door, ready in cased someone attempted to enter while they slept. Slowly, one by one, the hobbits drifted off to sleep.

Lulled to sleep by the sounds of the night.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

SF: Ok this is the revised version of chapter 1. If I can find the file that has chapter 2 in it then I'll post that in a few minutes. If not I will have to re-write it and then it should be up around Saturday.


	2. Fight, Flight and Meeting

SF552014: Ok everyone, I've revised my first chapter and here's chapter 2! Enjoy.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dark Times, Bright Hope

Chapter 2: Fight, Flight and Meetings

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A loud screech/wail woke the four hobbits early the next morning. The sun had just begun to shine down upon the land as a painful wail split the air. Frodo sprang up from his make shift bed on the floor, eyes cast around wildly in search of danger. The others rose slower as the wailing continued. Frodo made his way toward the window where Harry still sat in the same position he had when they had fallen asleep last night. Aragon stood next to him also looking out the window.

"Does that mean they've fallen for your trap?" Sam asked curious, his voice low as if he half expected the creatures to find them if he talked too loud.

"Yes. That should slow them down long enough for us to get a day's walk on them, with horses they can catch us but at least they won't be directly on our tails for a day." The dark haired wizard stood and moved toward the door. "Come on pack it up. We need to make as much ground as possible."

The group of six made it to a large hill with stone tablets and pillars. Aragon and Harry had left in search of food that could be eaten without being cooked, while the hobbits set up camp. Merry and Pippin seemed to not be able to wait for the two to return and began to set up a fire. Frodo was already asleep and Sam needed little convincing that it would be ok to light a quick fire and have some soup.

They hadn't had the fire on for more than a few moments before the loud shrieking of the black hooded creatures pierced the air and they all jumped and drew their swords. Frodo was once again awakened by the horrible noise. He cursed the other three hobbits for their stupidity before jumping to his feet and attempting to put the fire out knowing well and good that it wouldn't help. They had been found.

The creatures wasted no time in making their way up the large hill coming from every direction. The four hobbits took their swords and ran to the top of the hill, standing in the middle of the large pillars. Back-to-back the hobbits stood, waiting for the impending battle. The dark creatures swooped down upon the four hobbits. Drawing their own blades that seemed to glow with a sinister darkness.

For once the hobbits wished the moon was not as bright and that they could not see using the light of the moon. For it made the five creatures look far more intimidating than any creature in existence should be allowed to be.

The five creatures managed to separate the four hobbits from one another. They managed to stay away from the creators and not get cut but they could not beat them. It was if they were shadows, almost uncut able. Frodo frantically looked around for someone or something to help him escape the creature of death staring him in the face. Then he heard it. The pulse of the ring; it was calling to him, offering him protection. Fear and the need to survive won over his common sense and he placed the ring upon his finger.

It did not do as it was supposed to do. Instead of making the creature inform of him blurry and harmless, the figure was a man made of silver light. The man looked at him strangely for a moment before drawing back his hand and plunging his sword into the small hobbit before him. Frodo gave a pained grunt before collapsing completely to the floor. Before the creature could deliver another blow something knocked it aside. Frodo took that time to slip the ring from his finger and gave another loud cry at the pain that it caused him.

When he was able to see the world again Harry was using magic to set the creatures on fire and they ran screeching as they burned. The other three hobbits ran toward him as Aragon examined his wound. His vision and hearing swam in and out of focus. After an up hill battle to stay conscious, Frodo felt unconsciousness take him into the darkness.

After Frodo had passed out Sam, Merry and Pippin became slightly frantic. Was he…? He couldn't be…could he? The other two of the group immediately sprang into action. Aragon went to the hobbits and commanded them to begin packing camp, while he conversed with Harry on the wound Frodo had suffered.

"He's been poisoned. There isn't anything we can do to heal him here. He needs the help of the elves. They will know how to heal him. We must get to Rivendell." Aragon explained his voice strong and sure but his eyes worried and slightly fear full. "But we have only one hours and I doubt that even if one of us took him we would make it in time."

"There is a way to get him there in only a day," Harry began, "however I do not believe it is the safest way to travel. But we have no choice at the moment, we must hurry or he will die. You know the place we are going by heart yes?"

"Yes. I've spent a large amount of time there for training and other things. Why? What is your plan?"

"I have a way of getting there, it is very dangerous however." Harry said before he called the hobbits over. Once everyone was listening Harry told them of his plan. "I have a way that will get us to where we need to go instantly-" he was cut off when Sam began to speak.

"If you have a way to get us there then why are we standing around here talking? We have to hurry or Mr. Frodo will die!" The other two hobbits nodded their heads in agreement.

"If you would allow me to finish I will explain why I am not preparing to leave. This mod of transportation is very dangerous. If Aragon can not get the location of the place we need to go correct or I can not copy the information from his minds eye properly then we could be spliced. In other words parts of you will show up in different areas of the space between here and our destination. You could lose anything at any time if the directions are not good enough. But it is the only way that we will be able to get Frodo the medical attention that he needs in time before the poison kills him."

The group was silent as they digested this information. Pippin looked around at the stone faces of dread and spoke up. "Well I'm willing to give it a try. If it's the only way to save Frodo then I'm all for it. Plus even if I do lose a part of me I can just tell the girls it was a battle wound, they love that kind of thing" Pippin said in a sly voice. His words seemed to lift some of the negative atmosphere and the others soon agreed. Within minutes they were ready to depart.

"Aragon I need you to get a perfect mental picture of where we need to go. The directions will come with them. You need to keep constant eye contact with me until we arrive. Everyone has to hold onto some part of me until we arrive. If you let go you will be dropped off someone along the way instead of at the destination also try not to move. If you move you will be spliced." Harry said before he turned toward Aragon he thought 'Legilimens' and focused on the place Aragon was focusing on. He felt everyone grab a part of his clothes as he held Frodo tightly.

With a pop the group disappeared.

The place they landed was farther from their original location than Harry expected. The six appeared in front of a large stone wall that lead up to a beautiful castle that was on the sides of a waterfall. A constant rainbow was present above the castle as were birds that flew happily around the tower tops.

Almost immediately they were staring down the tips of arrows, blonde haired elves behind each one. An older looking elf stepped toward them from behind the group, his hands clasped behind his back. He looked up on the group and seemed to recognize Aragon. He motioned for the other elves to relax their holds on the arrows but not to lower them.

"Gandalf mentioned four hobbits would be accompanying you, who is this human?" spoke the older looking elf.

"I am Harry Potter. Greetings to you all. I do not know this Gandalf but he probably wouldn't have known I was coming since I came upon these four in the forest and saved them from a ghastly beast, one that seemed to be dead but was held to the world of the living with dark magic. But Frodo here," Harry slightly raised his arms to make Frodo more visible, "was stabbed by one of their weapons. He needs help immediately." Although this told the group of elves absolutely nothing about himself, it did remind everyone of one of the reasons they had come.

The elder elf looked into Harry's emerald piercing eyes and seemed satisfied with what he found for he moved to take Frodo and began giving orders to the elves around. Within minutes they were in the castle and Frodo was being tended to.

The young hobbit did not awaken for four days. And when he did the others were quiet relieved to hear the news. Frodo was surprised to find his uncle there and even though they had, had a…slight problem, it was still good to see him. Merry, Pippin and Sam helped much with their happy talk and jokes to take away the unhappiness he felt. However dread set in when Gandalf appeared to take him to some kind of secret meeting with the leaders/representatives of the other races.

Elrond stood before a pedestal and around him sat the leaders or representatives of the races in Middle Earth. Elrond pointed to the pedestal once everyone was introduced and said, "The ring, if you please, Mr. Frodo."

Tensely the hobbit half hopped from his chair since his feet did not reach the ground drew the ring from his pocket and placed it upon the pedestal. There was a simultaneous gasp, some from the evil they could feel from the ring and others from the fact that the ring was right in front of them. One man from the other side of the circle stood as the ring was placed on the table.

"This is a god send!" the man exclaimed and the others turned toward him. Some faces showed interest in what he had to say and the others showed a look indescribable but those with the looks knew that the ring should not be seen as anything good. "This ring has the power to make a difference in this war! Why not use it against Sauron and Saruman!" There were murmurs of agreement and of disapproval.

"Boromir, son of Denethor II this ring," Elrond began, "can not be used by any but it's master. It will promise false things; trick you to believe that it has the power to grant you any wish your heart desires. It obeys none but it's master." There were more murmurs of agreement as the human sat down and a dwarf stood.

"Then let us just destroy it." And with that the dwarf ran forward brandishing a large axe. Bringing down the axe with all his might and weight the axe his the ring spot on, before breaking into pieces. The dwarf was thrust back with a gust of wind that was directed only at him and feel to the ground on his back. The ring seemed to hiss at him before falling quiet once again.

"Gimli, it is impossible to break the ring with any Man, Dwarf, Elvin, Orc weapon. Not even magic can effect it." Elrond's face turned grim. "It can only be destroyed by casting it back into the volcano from with which it was made. That volcano lies within Mordor." Everyone was eerily quiet as the digested this information.

"If no one else is willing, I shall take the ring." Spoke an elf. This immediately caused an argument.

"No! An elf should not be entrusted with a job clearly set for a dwarf! I can take to the mines. None shall be able to follow! A damned elf shouldn't be allowed to handle something as important as this." This caused the other elves in the circle to stand and throw insults to the short creature. They were kept from attacking the dwarf by the elf he was originally speaking to. All the attendance of the meeting began arguing about who should or shouldn't be allowed to take the ring, all but Elrond, Gandalf and Frodo.

The young hobbit was looking unblinkingly at the ring upon the pedestal. Gandalf noticed and a worried expression came over his face.

"I shall take the ring." The hobbit said quietly. No one heard. "I said," Frodo nearly shouted. "I shall take the ring!" All sound stopped. Everyone stared at the hobbit. Gandalf heaved a sigh that no one heard or noticed before standing behind the hobbit and placing his hand upon the young mans shoulder.

"If you are to go then you will need company. I shall go as well. Allow my magic to protect us." Aragon stood next and then bowed slightly.

"Allow me to protect you with the use of my sword." An elf rose.

"And my bow." The only dwarf stood.

"And my axe."

Frodo looked at the four and smiled. At least he wouldn't have to do this alone. They weren't the only ones that wanted to go thought. At that moment Sam, Merry, and Pippin ran from behind one of the pillars from which one had to pass to enter the area where the meeting was being held.

"Don't forget about us!" exclaimed Pippin.

"That's right Mr. Frodo! I said I'd come with you on your journey and help you, can't be going back on my word now can I?" Sam said with a large grin upon his face.

"Plus if we don't come along who's going to tell you what the best kinds of food there is and how to make it and make sure your only eating the best of the best? This lot looks like they couldn't tell a biscuit from a muffin!" Merry pitched in.

"It's decided then let these nine-" Elrond was interrupted however when a large closed silver flower appeared in the middle of the meeting. Slowly it opened and the petal dropped to the floor to reveal Harry dressed as he was before except now he wore a red shirt.

"I shall accompany you on this journey as well. You bear a heavy burden upon your shoulders now. Better to have more people with you to share the load with." Harry calmly stated, his eyes rolling over each new person before staring dead at the elf. The stare was only a few seconds long and went unnoticed by all but the elf himself.

Elrond looked to Frodo who simply smiled before speaking once again. "Let these ten be known as the Fellowship of The Ring." And those words sealed and tied them together.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

SF552014: Done! Woo. Next chapter The Fellowship sets off for their first day of their journey. They discover their being watched and they discover a little about Harry and his powers.


	3. Mountain Pass, Underground Tomb

SF552014: Ok Hello everyone. I have changed the mistakes in my last two chapters and replaced those mistake chapters with the revised ones. Also to JuMiKu I did not get Harry's flower idea from Kingdom Hearts as I have not played any of the Kingdom Hearts games a day in my life. The reason that I had Harry appear out of a flower is because I wanted him to show the others that he was a powerful wizard and would be able to help on this journey. It was sort of a way to show he was dangerous but elegant and refined, thus him appearing in a silver flower. Also if it's possible I want to work Harry's flower into chapters later in the story. The flower has a purpose.

I'm sorry to everyone that might have been looking forward to Aragon and Awren scenes I'm sorry to disappoint but I thought that these scenes were well done in the book and the movie and I don't want to ruin them.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter or Lord of the Ring characters or base plots.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Dark Times, Bright Hope**

_Book 1_

**  
Chapter 3: Mountain Pass, Underground Tomb**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Everyone awoke early the next day. The hobbits of the group ran around franticly double and triple checking that they had packed only bare necessities as they would be walking for an extremely long time and didn't want to be weighed down. Merry and Pippin had the worst time out of the four; they discovered when they attempt to pack all the food they had acquired from the large castle of Rivendell, they both fell backwards from the weight. Saddened both boys were forced to leave behind more than half of their food.

Aragon had disappeared a few hours before they were to leave and did not return until the group was beginning to gather at the entrance of the castle. His face was set in a grim and saddened look. But when he touched the necklace his eye would dance with happiness but there was an undertone of worry and concern. No one commented however, they all seemed to realize that the man needed his space.

Gandalf cast a look around. Gimli was standing against a wall arms crossed glaring at the ground with his axe on his back, Gandalf repressed the urge to chuckle. The dwarfed looked like a pouting child that didn't get his way. Harry sat a few feet away on the sill of a stone window peering out into the sky. That young man was such a mystery to Gandalf but he had to admit he was powerful and would be a great asset on this journey. Boromir was quiet and simply stared out a window from where he was standing.

The wizard then turned to look upon the elf, which they had discovered was named Legolas. The blonde haired elf was supposed to be a very accomplished archer and was good at hand to hand combat, but he did prefer to use a bow like most elves. Another movement of his eyes and he could see Aragon brooding close to the door. The hobbits however were no where to be seen.

"Has anyone seen the hobbits?" His question was not answered for as soon as he uttered it the hobbits came bounding down the long stair case. Each was wearing new clothes and medium sized packs upon their backs. Harry turned to look at the four hobbits and addressed Merry and Pippin.

"Well this is unexpected. I thought you two would have had more food stuffed into those packs of yours."

"We tried but then they were too heavy so we had to take some out," Merry said with a dramatic sniffle while he patted the almost weeping Pippin's back.

"Well you should have come to see me. I could have put a weightless charm on the food so it wouldn't be too heavy." Harry said before standing from the sill and walking out into the sunlight outside the beautiful castle. The others followed close behind him except for Merry and Pippin who were staring shell shocked at the younger wizards back.

"WHAT?!" The two hobbits ran after the tall wizard. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?! Can we just go back and-" Gandalf squished their thought instantly.

"No you can't go back and get more food. We go south to the Pass of Caradhras once we get passed that there will be plenty of opportunities to get food. Plus you already have enough food in those packs to feed not only us but a small army for at least 3 days." This got a small chuckle from the others and pouts from both Merry and Pippin.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

They had been walking for five hours when they finally took a break. Gimli sat smoking a pipe while Gandalf and Boromir talked of different ways to get to Mordor. Aragon, Legolas and Harry were teaching the hobbits sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. The two soon discovered that Harry was actually a very good instructor and knew what he was doing when it came to hand to hand combat. They never got a chance to finish their lesson however because when they had begun to teach the hobbits defensive stances and attacks a danger made it's self known.

Legolas stood and was silent for a moment and motioned for the others to quiet down. The others then became alert and looked into the direction that Legolas faced. A dark cloud loomed in the distance. It wasn't a normal cloud however; it was moving extremely fact in their direction. Gandalf was the one that realized what they were and told everyone to hide.

"They are spies! If we are seen our position will be discovered and it will give Saruman a chance to send something to attempt to block us." Gandalf explained as he grabbed Frodo and Sam and hid himself and the two hobbits in an opening in the small rocky hill. Harry doused the fire while everyone else hid somewhere in the rocks. Harry dived into a hole that housed Legolas.

The two were pressed very close together and blue clashed with emerald green as the two stared into each others eyes. Their eye contact was broken when they heard the sounds of flapping wings directly above them. Looking out through the opening of the rocky hole. Black like creatures circled the area they had been continuously. They had the basic shape of birds but none of the features such as feathers or claws. After circling for about a minute the birds continued on their original path.

Once the coast was clear Legolas and Harry crawled out of their hiding spot and gazed around. "Ok everyone. They're gone but we must hurry in case the come back." Legolas said as he helped the hobbits get their packs. The Fellowship was reading to go in a few minutes.

They managed to make it to the Pass of Caradhras by early afternoon. When they arrived and started up the mountain it was snowing. All but Legolas and Harry, who were able to walk upon the snow, were buried to their knees (or waist in Gilmi's case) in snow. This raised more questions about what exactly Harry was if he was able to walk upon the snow like an elf but not look like one at all.

They had made it half way up the mountain until the winds became too much and began to push them back. The strong wind was the least of their problems when large snow covered rocks began to fall around the mountain. The Fellowship pushed themselves against mountain as the boulders fell upon the walk way and then further down. They waited for a few moments and when it seemed that the cost was clear they cautiously stepped away from the mountain. Their luck didn't get any better despite the fact that they were all alive and unhurt.

A boulder that was at least 20 feet long and 5 tons came smashing down the mountain. There was no way they could dodge it and no hope of surviving it if they were hit with it. Harry acted instinctively, he stepped so he was in the middle of the group thrust his hands into the air over his head and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" the boulder stopped mere inches above their heads.

Harry gasped when the boulder stopped it's decent and he felt the strain of holding the boulder put on his magic and thus his body. Pressure he'd never imagined bore down on his body and he could feel himself begin to sink into the snow beneath his feet.

"MOVE! I can't hold it forever!" Harry shouted as he sank further into the snow.

Everyone jumped to obey his command and made it quickly from underneath the suspended rock. Harry moved his hands behind him, causing the boulder to go flying over the side of the mountain. The emerald eyed wizard fell to his knees his arms at his sides; they felt like limp noodles. He's head was tilted up to the sky as he panted for breath. The others moved toward him slowly, expecting another boulder to come hurtling at them. The unnatural wind and snow had stopped and all was quiet and still except for the Fellowships footsteps and Harry's labored breathing.

Boromir walked up to Harry and patted him on the shoulder. It was his own way of thanking the young dark haired man for saving their lives. Harry managed to pull off a week smile before attempting to stand. He didn't get half way up before his body began to shake horribly and he was forced to kneel on the ground once again.

"I don't think you should walk any time soon. That boulder was easily five tons. I know your quiet powerful but holding something like that up puts more a strain on the body than your magic." Gandalf said wisely and then looked to Legolas.

"Would you carry him? You're the only one that could carry him and keep pace." Legolas agreed and in a few moments Harry was on the elf's back the wizards' arms over his shoulders and the blonde holding the young man by his legs. Once Harry was settled and the wizards' body was pressed flush against his back Legolas had to fight down a blush. Why was this affecting him so much?

"We must make a choice on how to continue, we can continue to work our way up the mountain and through the pass or come up with a different solution." Gandalf said with a small sigh.

"We can go to the ancient mine of the Dwarves! Moria! Dwarrowdelf! If we can not go over a mountain to reach our destination let us go under one! My cousin is down there and we will be most welcome!" Gimli exclaimed becoming very excited at the thought of a mine. Gandalf and Aragon however didn't look as enthusiastic. Neither did Legolas for that matter. Elves were nature loving creatures but being in a mine was not at all appealing.

"What's the matter elf? Afraid of a little mine? Exactly why I didn't want and elf on this journey! Their too soft footed! Living in such pampered conditions has made your kind soft!" The dwarf proclaimed. Legolas tensed with rage and seemed as if he was going to retort but his chance was stolen when Boromir decided to speak up.

"Why don't let we the ring barer decide?" All eye turned to Frodo, who gulped audibly. The hobbit looked to Dwarf while fingering the chain that hung around his neck. Well the little dwarf seemed so sure of himself.

"We go through the mines." Gandalf mouth became and line.

"Very well. Let us get off this mountain."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

They made it to the Dwarven mine just as the sun was beginning to set. The entrance was on the very bottom of a mountain 20 feet away from a large lake with incredibly murky water. A large door was carved into the mountain with writing that glowed. Gandalf translated the door that basically said that if you had the password then you were allowed to enter. Unfortunately he didn't seem to have the password, which became evident by his ninth attempt. Gimli sat on the rock opposite the old wizard smoking a pipe with his arms crossed, obviously brooding once again.

Now everyone sat on random rocks. Merry, Pippin and Boromir were eating soup and talking of different types of food and how they are made. Frodo and Sam sat listening to stories that Aragon had to tell about some of the adventures that he'd been on. Harry and Legolas lay one the ground gazing up at the stars that were beginning to make their grant appearance.

"Thank you."

Legolas was half startled. The man beside him hadn't said anything since he had saved all their lives.

"For?"

"For carrying me. I know Gandalf asked you too but still I want to thank you." Harry said his face content as he gazed at the stars.

"I would have carried you even if he hadn't asked me," here the elf took his eyes off the sky and looked at the wizard beside him, "even though the fact that your slightly taller than me made it a little awkward to carry you, it wasn't an all to bad experience." The emerald eyed wizard turned his head toward the elf, their eyes clashing once again.

"Then I'll just have to carry you one of these days to make up for it ya?" The dark, red streaked haired head turned back to the sky leaving the elf to just stare flabbergasted at him. 'Did he…?'

The blonde elf's thoughts were disrupted by Frodo loudly asking Gandalf what the word for friend was in elf. Noticing that everyone had changed in what they were doing alerted Legolas to the fact that his concentration had slipped too much. Looking next to him he saw Harry pointing at a rock that was floating above the water. He flicked his finger to the right and the rock went sailing into Merry's forehead.

"Don't disturb the water." Harry said before casting a wary glance at the murky depths.

By now Gandalf had remembered the word for friend in Elf and upon speaking it the door opened with a groaning rumble. Gimli jumped happily from his seat and rushed the others to follow him inside the mine. They grabbed some torches and lit them with the fire they had created to make soup. The majority of the Fellowship could sense something was wrong with the mine as soon as they took one step inside.

Gimli didn't notice however as he rambled on about how good the food was and how hospitable the dwarves were and that they would be fed like kings. Once they were all in the mine by a few feet Aragon and Legolas lowered their torches so they could see the floor. Gimli still took no notice of the actions behind him and continued to walk and talk.

"This is no mine," Aragon began looking extremely grim.

"It's a tomb!" Legolas finished. Gimli finally seemed to notice something was wrong when the floor shifted under his wait. He too looked down and discovered bones on the floor. Dwarf bones with battle helmets and battle axes. Gimli muttered incoherent things and had to be dragged back outside by the back of his shirt. But they were no safer outside than they were in.

Frodo had moved to the back of the group once again touching the chain that held the ring but he and the others were so concentrated on the mine they did not notice the large tentacle that rose from the depths of the lake. Frodo was snatched off his feet by a tentacle that wrapped around his waist.

His shout alerted the others that something had happened. Sam, Merry, and Pippin drew their swords and ran forward attempting to hack the thing to pieces when they cut it however five more strung from the water and flailed around in the air. Everyone began to panic and draw their weapons however Harry motioned for them to stop.

"Wingardium Leviosa," the red streaked haired wizard said. Frodo came floating toward the group and was gently placed on his feet. The creature seemed to realize that his capture was no longer in it's gasp because then the tentacles began to shoot toward the group. But a shielding charm kept them from being pierced. But the tentacles were far stronger than he expected and magical because as the tentacles pressed into the shield it began to crack. "Into the mine! My shield is beginning to break."

They had just made it into the mine when the creature broke the shield. In its anger at loosing its prey the water dwelling beast destroyed part of the mountain above the cave entrance causing the entrance to be blocked.

"Well, I guess that means we have to keep going forward?" Sam said looking fearfully into the darkness that lapped at the edge of the light from the torches.

To give them a little more like Harry cast Lumos causing a ball of light to appear in his hand and then cast Wingardium Leviosa on the light source to enable it to float a few feet in front of them so they could see any up coming traps.

Gandalf lead the way through the mine and they were making good time until they came upon a fork in the road. Neither Gimli nor the gray wizard could remember which was the way to go so they ended up taking another break halfway through the mine.

The group all sat around a small fire trying to take their minds off the feeling of being watched by telling happy tales from their days as children. Frodo and Gandalf sat somewhat further way from the group trying to determine which way to go. Merry and Pippin had decided to cheer everyone up with a song and dance while Aragon and Boromir clapped along truly feeling happier than they had upon entering the miserable mine. Harry and Legolas sat closer than the others but not close enough for it to be really noticed.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

SF552014: Yay! Ok everyone! That's the end of chapter 3. Now we're getting to the dramatic action scene! WOO! I've got a little surprise for everyone there.

Now I have an issue with my readers. I have 50 people on alert for this story and only 19 reviews. REVIEW PEOPLE!! If you think this story is good enough to read then review it!!!

Thank you! Have a great day!!!


	4. Laughter, Losses, Blame

SF552014: Hello and welcome to another chapter of _**Dark Time, Bright Hope**_ but there are a few things that need to be cleared up before I continue with the story.

1st In the first chapter I made a mistake with how old Harry was supposed to look. To the hobbits he was supposed to look 18 not 16. I apologize for that confusion.

2nd I would like everyone to know that I have not taken any powers that Harry uses from some other source except my own mind and the Harry Potter books.

3rd This story is slash-able, that means people that Harry will fall in love with Legolas and vice versa though I might wait to develop it fully in the next story book 2. There is also Out of character-ness as well. Also AU since Harry is 18 and Old Tom is still around. This story is not HBP or HD compliant.

It has also come to my attention via review that I have made Harry "Gary Stu" I have absolutely no idea what that means so I would like people who know what this means to review on the issue please. And according to the same person that posted that review has told me that they have a problem with the way I have made Harry in my story.

I, personally, enjoy Harry knowing what he wants and going after it. I like him to be powerful and have a special kind of power. That is how my Harry in this story is. He is powerful, and has a special power that allows him to (for example) walk on snow, and strives less to be normal by other people's standards. He feels that as long as he's happy what does it matter if he's normal or not?

Most of his original traits are still present however. But if my current Harry is that much of a problem for more than half of my readers then I will tweak him and the chapters I have already written to make him more like the Harry in the books. I will not change his height however. That is not an option.

Also to the person that posted the review I apologize if I came across as being negative in my reply to your review and yes I take constructive criticism. But you were telling me to change my character just because (in my opinion) he is out of character and instead of being more of someone he isn't by trying to fit in, he should be himself himself (the 2 himself's are there purposely) by not trying to fit in.

Also I don't remember mentioning anything about "Imladris" or a castle in it. And not to be rude or anything but if you don't like to read my story then don't read it. I'm not forcing you too. It would be nice if alot of people read my story and loved it but if you don't like my story don't read it. That simple. Instead of complaining that Harry isn't to your liking to me don't read the story and find a different one were he is the way you like him.

To all my other reviewers and readers I am sorry it took me so long to update but I was in an accident recently which rendered one of my hands basically useless so I took some time off, I can now type with my hand though it still causes pain but thanks to pain killers I am able to post this chapter. yay pills! And doctors!

Now! Please enjoy the fourth chapter of –

**Dark Time, Bright Hope**

_**Book 1**_

_**Chapter 4: Laughter, Losses, Blame**_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Fellowship had been sitting in the same spot for over and hour waiting for Gandalf to remember which way to go. Everyone looked bored and slightly antsy so Harry came up with a brilliant way to distract the group from the seemingly moving shadows. The young red haired streaked wizard placed his right hand behind his back and gathered a small amount of his magic into his hand. He willed it to take the form of a mini unicorn and then silently asked it to trot over to the hobbits. The small silver colored magic made unicorn happily made its way over to the three big footed hobbits while Harry created another animal. This time he created a bird, and asked it to fly above Boromir and Aragon.

When the others noticed the small silver creatures they immediately became fascinated. Harry created more and more animals, beavers, dear, tigers, bears and even some monkeys, until everyone had some type of animal trying to get into their hair or climb on their legs and arms.

Gandalf seemed particularly happy with the animals and his eyes twinkled in a way that reminded Harry so much of Dumbledore. The old wizard must be so worried about where he'd disappeared to, but he could do nothing about it for the moment. Right now his first priority was to help these guys and find Voldemort who was probably making connections with the evil here. So if he stayed with this group he was bound to find the snake like man.

Harry pulled himself from his thoughts and turned his attention back to those around him. Everyone was laughing and smiling, making them all look so much more carefree, as if they all weren't walking straight into the heart of danger and death. Harry preferred this kind of situation. He knew that all of this was very serious and would decide the fate of every single person in Middle Earth, but he didn't want this to be a journey filled with sadness. No defiantly not. Even if they got separated or if someone died he didn't want this journey to be filled with fear and sadness. It would have its moments of joy and laughter.

Harry looked at each person in the group examining their expressions carefully and memorizing anything about them he could from physical and aura. If Voldemort was rallying with the evil here then there was a possibility he would have someone kidnap anyone of the Fellowship and try to replace them with a spelled Orc that was meant to look like the supposed Fellowship member.

Gandalf suddenly jumped up when a monkey grabbed his nose and pulled with a quiet exclamation of: "ah ha!"

"We must go this way," Gandalf said as he stood in front of the tunnel that led seemingly down.

"You've remembered the way then?" Legolas asked

"No, but this way smells entirely less foul!" Gandalf smiled showing all of his white teeth before walking down the tunnel expecting the others to follow. The rest of the group gave one another hesitant looks but followed after the graying wizard. After coming to another fork in the road they decided to go down the left tunnel with led them to a large circular room.

It was the only room they'd seem so far will its own light source with came from an opening at least 70 feet up. The sun light shone down upon a coffin in the middle of the room with more dwarven bones sitting against the pillar that held it up. While they explored the room Gimli went to the coffin and stared down at the stone top while Gandalf read from a large dusty book that held record of what happened to all of the other dwarves residing in the mine. Gimli was in tears once Gandalf had read the rest, his helmet covered forehead against the coffin top repeating a mantra of "no, no, no". The others looked upon the dwarf with understanding sadness. They had all lost someone at some point in their lives.

They all decided to give the dwarf a moment to greave and studied the room, except Gandalf and Legolas who attempted to console the short male. Both their words of comfort and Gimli's cries were cut off by a loud sliding sound and then a crash. And multiple ones after that. Every eye in the room flew to Merry, who stood next to a well looking extremely guilty.

Gandalf walked toward the hobbit, his face flushed with anger, his stance rigid. "You fool! Next time just throw yourself in and save us all the trouble!" Gandalf spoke in a voice so quiet and deadly that the other eight people in the room were glad they were not on the receiving end of Gandalf's anger. Merry looked down completely ashamed of himself. Sadness rolled off of him in waves. But no one made any move to comfort him. What he did gave off their position and now they could be attacked. And not even ten seconds later the beat of drums sounded and it be came louder and louder. Frodo pulled the sword he was given while they were in Rivendell.

"Bard the door!" Boromir said as he found the brace for the door. He, Aragon and Legolas slid it into place. Aragon who was in the middle and saw there was a small gap between the two doors looked out and saw something that irritated him and was just down right exasperating.

"Of course they have a mountain troll!" He chuckled at this why, though, he had no idea. The hobbits, Aragon, and Boromir drew their swords, Legolas his bow and Gimli stood upon the coffin half screaming "Let them come!"

The drums had stopped but a new beating had begun. The mountain troll had begun punching the door to break it open. The old rotten wood gave way after five hits, small pieces of wood flew in every direction and before the pieces had even the chance to land the room was immediately flooded with skinny ugly little mutated creatures.

Within the first few seconds of the fight Harry discovered that these creatures were resistant to some spells. Their weapons also carried a bit of magic because if a shield of his was put up the Orcs would beat at it until it cracked and broke. Normal non-magical weapons couldn't do that. Of course if he wanted to keep the shield up he could just put more power into them but if he continued to feed power to the shields it would diminish his magic more than necessary and judging by the events they had been met with recently he wouldn't be surprised if he would need to use all of his magic on something far worst than these creatures.

The fight was lasting a longer than he anticipated, it was also more difficult because the creatures were resistant to lots of his magic and he had to protect the hobbits when too many Orcs would go near them. But eventually he was forced away from the four short big footed creatures, and then they were separated from one another.

More and more Orcs flooded the room as their comrade's fell. Everyone but the hobbits and Gimli, who was too blinded by his rage and sadness, noticed that the number of Orcs attacking had dramatically increased. Either more had arrived or the ones already there were trying to stall them so their reinforcements could arrive. Either way they needed to quickly kill the Orcs before they were the ones killed.

A loud cry alerted everyone that Frodo had landed himself in a sticky situation. The hobbit had his back to a wall his sword held shakily in front of him, glowing a bright but slightly dull blue. Before him was the large Troll. Its face contorted into an ugly snarl.

'Though I doubt that his face would look much better anyway' Harry thought as he attempted to make his way over to the frightened hobbit. Harry fired curses left and right of the non-lethal verity in case he hit a member of the fellowship, in his attempt to reach him before the Troll stuck. Harry began calling upon the magic hoping against hope that he would be able to mold it in time.

The large beast drew back its spear black eyes glistening with anger and murder. The creature thrust its arm and spear forward but it hit something before it hit the small hobbit. Harry stood before the shaking hobbit his eyes cold as ice. His hands were outstretched in front of them was a large wall of 4 foot thick rock. However despite the thickness of the rock the mountain trolls' spear managed to cut almost completely through the rock.

Harry could see the others as they attempted to reach them in time before the Troll struck again, killing off the last of the Orcs as they ran. The wizard and hobbit watched almost in slow motion as they party attempted to attack the Troll from behind.

The creature however, determined to reach its target drew back its arm and thrust it forward with speed not expected of something its size. The spear aimed true and burst through the large wall of rock but it didn't get to far after that because of both the distance and that Legolas had shot eight well aimed arrows through the beasts' neck and head effectively killing it.

Once the troll was dead Frodo moved from behind Harry when he noticed something odd. The red streaked haired wizards' cloak was drawn around him completely. Frodo didn't know why he found it odd but he did. The wizards cloak was closed completely around him when before it always opened just enough to see his shirt. 'Maybe he's just standing differently?' the hobbit thought but even that would have been odd. Harry usually if not always stood straight up, said it was easier to react to a situation if he was standing straight up. Frodo didn't have anymore time to dwell on it for Harry moved toward the door and checked to see if any more of the Orcs were coming.

"We have to get out of here now. There are more of those for sure and I doubt we'll be able to fight them all. Come, we leave." The others agreed and hurried to flee the room. Legolas made sure to grab the arrows of his that weren't broken or too deep into a body without being taken out easily and quickly.

Within minutes they had made past the second fork in the road and into a large hall with hundreds upon hundreds of pillars. The Fellowship ran as quick as their legs would carry them Gimli flat out refused to be carried so he had to run twice as quickly to keep up with everyone else's slightly longer legs. More Orcs had appeared and were trying to block them in by climbing down from the columns or running toward them from different directions from the shadows of the many columns. But just when they had finally managed to trap the Fellowship in a ring of Orcs something far worst made its presents known.

_**BAM! **_

The sounds of something heavy hitting stone sounded around the impossibly large hall. Orcs panicked and scattered in every direction trying desperately to vacate the area where the Fellowship now stood. A sense of complete foreboding covered the group of men.

_**BAM!**_

Down the hall the echo of loud hitting sounded. The group didn't even bother to look at each other. Harry grabbed Frodo and hosted him on his back, Legolas grabbed Merry hosting him up across his shoulder, Boromir grabbed Sam and held him to his hip with his left arm while Aragon grabbed Pippin and held him similar to Boromir and before the dwarf could protest Gandalf grabbed him as well and then all took off running as fast as possible to where they prayed they would find the way out.

_**BAM! **_

The echo impossibly became louder and louder the farther away from the original position of the sound. The sounds only pushed the Fellowship to run faster, to not look back, to ignore the presence that screamed evil and death. The walls of the underground city shook and the few pillars they now passed.

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

They all gave a sigh in relief at seeing the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. That relief was short lived as they could see something very large and very bright coming toward them. With renewed vigor the four began running once again across the bridge. The ceiling and walls of the building continued to shake from the footsteps of something most certainly evil.

The group had made it half way down a set of large stone stairs before they heard it. The source of evil had finally caught up with them. The group had managed to make it across the large gap but Gandalf stopped once he reached the other side. He place Gimli down who huffed indignantly and then he turned back to face the being that could only be described as a demon. The creature was large easily 4 people high. It had two large horns that erupted from the front of its head and curled up and back on the sides of its head. The demon also held a whip, but what was really intimitading was the creature and its whip seemed to be made of pure fire.

Gandalf turned back to the bridge they had just crossed and walked a few feet back onto it as the demon attempted to cross the bridge. Gandalf raised his staff and told the creature. "I shall not let you pass!" The white ball upon the top of the spear glowed brightly before he brought the staff back down and into the bridge. It destroyed the section of bridge in front of him and as it collapsed the demon was dragged down into the depths of the darkness below where even his body made of fire did not give off a glow.

But as Gandalf turned back to the group the demons whip sprang from below the bridge and wrapped around the old wizards ankle and pulled him over the edge of the bridge. He managed to grab the edge of the bridge and with a strength that no normal man would had been able to exhibit Gandalf held onto the edge of the bridge long enough to give them one final message.

"Run! Take everyone and run as far and as fast as you can! Harry I know that you have another mode of transportation that is not as dangerous as the one you used earlier to bring Frodo to us. Use it now! Run you fools run!" And with that Gandalf the grey slipped from the bridge and down to the abysmal darkness below.

It took a few seconds to really register that Gandalf was not longer alive, that they would not longer be able to listen to him tell outrageous stories around a campfire or be surprised by his subtle wise knowing life talks. Frodo moved to spring forward to try and bring him back from the darkness below it seemed but before he had the chance he was dragged back by Aragon.

But they weren't given the time to grieve as it seemed that not that the demon was no longer a problem the Orcs were more than happy to reappear and attempt to kill them. Aragon turned and ushered the others away from the large gapping hole and outside into the fresh air and day light. The large door they exited took all of their strength to open and closed of its own accord once they were out.

Once they weren't in any immediate danger everyone broke down in their own way. The hobbits cried though silently, Boromir sat upon a rock and ran his hands through his hair looking as if he was on the verge of crying as well. Gimli stared unseeingly at the hard rock floor, Aragon and Legolas gazed around the area both attempting to hold back their tears while keeping watch out for any danger. Harry stood impossibly still staring straight at the door they had just exited. Guilt and sadness etched itself into the young wizards face. The scene they had just witnessed played over and over in his head, except each one instead of standing and watching the old wizard be pulled to his death he, Harry, did something to prevent it.

After a minute of everyone being off in their own little world Frodo stood from his position on the floor and walked toward Harry. Everyone watched him go. They could sense that he was not about to say something comforting but they didn't really have the energy to stop it.

Once Frodo was in front of the only remaining wizard in the group he brought his fists up and pounded on Harry's chest. He was crying again. "How could you let Gandalf die?! You have the power and the reflexes! You could have saved him! You let him die! It's your fault he's dead! It's your fault he died!! You did nothing to help him!" Frodo exclaimed as he cried and beat at the wizards' chest, who did nothing but stand and take it. After a moment or two Harry gently grabbed the distraught hobbits wrists placed them back at the hobbits side and walked around him but not before saying a quiet.

"I know." That the rest of the Fellowship heard. Harry then walked off toward the lake that lay not far away from the group. No one saw the pained expression on his face or the tears of grief, sadness, guilt and slight self hatred that slipped down his cheeks to land into the small body of water.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

SF552014: Sorry everyone this took so long. I'm not too good at writing fight scenes so this took alittle longer than expected to finish. But I reached my goal of 3,000 words! I'm currently working on the next chapter and shooting for 4,000 this time so bare with me if it takes a while to come out.

Up next Harry and Legolas have a talk; we discover Harry's animagi form and they meet the creepy lady in the forest, possibly. All in all a more talkative chapter than the ones so far.


	5. Appearances

**OMGOSH!!! I'm so sorry everyone! I have major writers block for this story. I can't connect three different major parts of this chapter together without it sounding really stupid or just hurried. I might actually take some stuff out. Again I'm so sorry! Don't worry though I WILL continue this story. It'll just take me awhile. Please stick with me on this I really think this could be an awesome story. **

**But because of my mess up here's the first portion of**

**Dark Times, Bright Hope**

**Book 1**

**Chapter 5: Attack physical and mental**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The fellowship had been walking for hours since they left the place of Gandalf's demise. No one had spoken a word after Frodo's outburst and Harry's acceptance. The young wizard had opted to walked a few feet behind everyone else most likely to avoid the gave of those around him. This didn't stop one of the Fellowship members from occasionally looking back at him but Harry's eyes and seemingly attention remained fixated solely upon the ground.

Aragon glanced back at Harry for the 6th time in the past 2 minutes. He remembered still what Gandalf had said. The dark haired swordsman knew they would need Harry's newly known ability to travel soon or the Orcs that were most assuredly already on their tail would catch them by night fall the next day. Aragon called a halt to the Fellowship. Hopefully while they were taking a break he could convince Harry to use his power to help them. As everyone settled down to relax a bit Aragon made his way over to Harry.

"Harry," Aragon began, "may I join you?" A beckoning motion of the hand was his answer. As he sat the swordsman looked out to the others who had either started quiet conversations or just sat enjoying the warm sun.

"Harry…Firstly it's no more your fault than it is ours that Gandalf fell. He knew what he was doing; he knew his time had come." Here he gazed out the corners of his eye at the younger man to gauge his reaction to his words. Harry's face was a mix of guilt, sadness and anger. His green eyes seemed to take on a new light as the emotions swirled within them. "Anyone of us could have tried to save Gandalf. But we didn't. All we can do now is finish what we started so his falling is not in vain."

There was silence for a moment before Harry tilted his head back and looked toward the sky. Aragon wondered if anything he had said reached the young man, he was about to say something else when Harry began to speak instead.

"People are always dying around me." The red streaked raven haired wizards began, "you would think that I would be used to it by now, but I'm not." Here the wizard looked out upon the remaining members of the Fellowship. "Where ever I go a friend of mine dies. Honestly, it is usually my fault. It is because they are trying to protect me from someone that is specifically after my life. I made a promise to myself that never again would a friend die when I could save them. And now I've broken that promise…" His eyes hardened with determination. "But not again. I refuse to let another friend die."

But the look of determination lost its fire when Harry remembered the anger of the bearer of the ring. "But Frodo will never forgive me for my inability to save Gandalf."

"Frodo will forgive you. When he is ready to accept Gandalf's death. No matter how old Frodo really is he has still lived a sheltered life. As have the other hobbits, but they shall learn and grow. That is all they can do as of now."

"Thank you Aragon," said the young wizard. "I-" Harry cut himself off however and raised his face to the skies. There dark figures flew through the air and toward the small group. There were few of them but the dark figures were dark and long. As the shadows grew nearer it was easier to determine what they were.

The creatures looked like flying snakes. The creature was 11 feet long but very wide with small arms and legs but despite that the creature had impressively long and sharp claws. Its wings were each easily the length of its body. If Harry did not know dragons as he did, he would have thought that creature was one; it looked like a fake version of one.

However, these creatures' scales did not shine when hit by the sun as any other dragon would have. It also did not move gracefully through the air like it had been born in the sky. It also did not instill the mind blowing awe. This creature was a cheap imposter, they were tainted… their end was here, the young wizard would make sure of that.

The Fellowship drew their weapons and prepared for the battle they knew they'd soon face. They didn't have much choice. There was no where to run, it was open ground in every direction. So they stood together and waited to fight for their lives.

The creatures finally landed and Harry's scar began to burn which could only mean one thing.

"Voldemort!"

Cold laughter met their ears as a man dressing in a black dismounted from the creatures that now looked completely disgusting close up. Ten humanoid creatures dismounted from their own creatures and flanked the evil mans sides. The creatures looked like much lager (and uglier) versions of the creatures they had encountered in the mines.

"Well, well, well. Hello Harry. Have you been enjoying your stay as I have? There are the most interesting people here and creatures that I have never known existed. They also have the ability that we have not. As we have abilities that they do not. They were able to give back my 23 year old body. Not one of my better experiences but it was well worth it."

It was true. The man no longer looked like he was a cross between a snake and a man. He looked like someone that was healthy, ate their vegetables, and got a good amount of sun by the honey town of his skin. Now that the man looked human Harry could slightly understand why the man had said they looked similar, they really did they looked as if they could have belonged to the same family, not all of their features were similar but enough were.

"Well Tom, you may look different but you're still just as ugly as you were before. What kind of evil did you have to do this time to get the return of your younger look? Muggle cosmetic surgery would have been less off a hassle to obtain, why not indulge in the culture that comes with the other half of your blood?" the younger wizard said with a smirk.

The Fellowship watched the exchange with confusion. Who was this man that Harry was speaking to? And what was a Muggle?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Again sorry everyone for the short chapter. Don't worry though, once I get everything to match up I'll either replace this chapter or post the new chapter.**

**But as I said before I took up a challenge. It's a Harry Potter and The Mummy crossover. I haven't decided what to call it yet however. I have a few ideas though.**

**Push that little button in the corner and Review!! **


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery, Confusion, Hope

_**SF552014: Okay before everyone gets the pitchforks and torches I'd like to say I was MIA for the last year for a multitude of terrible and great reasons most of which I'm pretty sure no one wants to hear about so lets just say its been one of **__**those**__** types of years and if you've had one of **__**those**__** types of years you'll know what I'm talking about if not then wait til you have one. YOU'LL HATE AND LOVE IT! Yeah also sorry about this chapter not being as long as any one would like it to be but I had to get something posted so everyone wouldn't start trying to steal all my stories. Sooooo here's the 1st chapter of any story I've posted in a year and the 6**__**th**__** chapter of**_

_**Dark Time, Bright Hope**_

_**Chapter 6: Discovery, Confusion, Hope**_

It was a terrible situation for everyone. The Fellowship, besides Harry, had no idea what they were up against with this "Voldemort" person but everyone even the Hobbits could feel the evil that rolled off of the man in thick waves. Harry however knew what he would be fighting. He'd spent so much time training so he could fight against him. Because of this Harry knew that there would be no way for the other to fight Voldemort and survive. He would have to keep Voldemort busy while the others dealt with the orcs and fake dragons.

"Well Harry, here we are once again; face to face in a situation that neither fully understands besides the fact that we are meant to do battle until only one wizard remains," here the newly regenerated Voldemort paused to cast his gaze upon the group Harry was now a part of, "But lucky for you that battle shall not be today. Instead I have come to retreave the ring. Give it to me."

"Playing lapdog now? Retrieving for your master now? How the tide has turned." Harry spat. The older man did not raise to the bait as he had expected. Instead he simply cracked a smirk.

"Say what you will boy. Things are not that black and white any longer. Now give me the ring or watch as your friends die one by one. It'll be like the good old days." The Dark Lord raised his hand and the orc's and dragon remakes began to shift into an attack ready position.

"Tom, Tom, Tom. You'll be dead before that ever happens again!" The younger wizard said forcefully as he flung his arm out before him repeatedly sending jet after jet of different colored spells toward the five dark creatures. They were blocked by a shield the other wizard conjured.

The Orc's sprang to attack the Fellowship, battle cries tearing from their throats. Immediately Bomir, Legolas, Aragon and Gimli reacted by standing infront of the Hobbits; prepared to keep them from danger with their very bodies if need be. As the Fellowship clashed with the orc's Harry fought Voldemort.

"Do you truelly think you can defeat me boy?" taunted the adult wizard, "Just because Dumbledore decided to do those wonderfully terrible things to you does not mean you can stand against me and hope to win." And with that the talking was over and the two wizards began volleying spells at one another increasing in strength until both wizards spells were hitting trees and the like with the strength of cannons.

Harry made sure to keep half an eye on the Fellowship so he could protect them from the flying spells when needed. They seemed to be having slight difficulty killing the four orc's & their modes of transportation that had accompanied Voldemort. They seemed to be much more intelegent and skilled than the other orc's they had previously encountered within the Mines. However, Harry could not fully focus on helping them because of Voldemort. It he took more of his attention away from the Dark Lord then either he or one of his friends would die, and he could not allow that to happen. So the Boy Who Lived instead refocused his attention to the other wizard. If he could just get him to retreat or better yet die, then he could help the others.

Harry began to redouble his efforts trying to drive Voldemort back. As the two moved in their dance of destruction Harry noticed that Voldemort was beginning to slow. At first he simply chalked it up to simple magical and physical exhaustion but soon he realized that could not be the reason. He wasn't the Dark Lord Voldemort for nothing, he wouldn't be so tired so quickly. Soon the answer hit him like a tone of bricks.

Slowly Harry began to sneak closer to the man being very careful to keep high alert as spells missed him by centimeters. Once he was within a few feet of the other man, Harry thought of the most powerful cutting spell he knew and cut Voldemorts head from his shoulders. The body did not spew blood or fall to the ground. Instead it turned to mud and fell to the ground with a wet flop. Harry wasted no time and turned toward the rest of the Fellowship seeing only one standing orc & dragon, hurled two killing curses and killed them both.

The youth lit all the bodies on fire before moving towards the Fellowship. They each wore a look of curiosity as they itched to ask Harry of the man. Harry ignored the looks and attempted to continue onward in the direction they had been walking originally. His process was stopped as he was forced to his knees by a blinding pain in his abdomen. His last conscious thought was if the fellowship could survive with orcs and those rider bearing down on their necks.

Orc's were the last thing on the minds of the other 8 people as they rushed to Harry's side. They rolled him on to his back where his cloak fell open to reveal and large gash on his abdomen. Quickly Bomir, Aragon and Legolas began to undress and clean the boy and the wound so they could wrap it with make shift bandages.

Gimli and the hobbits sat wondering how exactly the wizard had obtained such a wound. Frodo didn't have to think long before he rememebered back in the cave when Harry had saved him from the mountain troll. His cloak had been closed but in a strange way and since then he hadn't opened it; this was why. He hadn't wanted anyone to know… Frodo felt tears well in his eyes before spilling down his cheeks. He'd yelled at Harry that day, for Gandalf's death even though the elder man had willingly walked to his fate. Frodo felt terrible. Not only had he blamed Harry for Gandalf's death but now he might have to watch him die aswell… Could he possibly have been a worst person?

The entire Fellowship watched as Harry rested after being bandaged. Aragon was worried for everyone. If they didn't move soon the orc's would be upon them and then it would be impossible to stop them, with only four to truly fight and five to protect. But he knew that they couldn't move the boy just yet without the possibly of his wound worsening and leaving him was simply not an option. So they would simply have to wait until the boy awaked to formulate a plan.

It wasn't until much later that night that Harry awakened. The stars were bright contrasts against the dark black sky as harry opened his emerald eyes. The light of the moon bathed the area allowing medium visibility. Harry turned his head searching for his companions. Sam and Frodo lay side-by-side next to him, stressed expressions on their faces even as they slept. He watched them for a moment as they slept before he turned his face to the opposite side. Merri and Pippin lay on his other side also side-by-side half out of their blankets and lightly snoring. He gazed at them worriedly for a moment. Harry wasn't sure they understood the situation they were in yet. In a way Harry hoped they never did so they could retain that innocence that comes with ignorance of the horrors of the world. Yet at the same time he knew they would die if they didn't realize soon.

Looking past them Harry saw the remaining four members of the Fellowship sitting in a circle. They looked to be having an important conversation judging by their serious expressions and hand motions. The young wizard decided he needed to be apart of the conversation. Slowly he began to raise stifling moans and sounds of pain as he stood and made his way over to the other four men. Silence blanketed the men as he drew near and slowly lowered himself to the ground. Harry looked at each and nodded his greeting.

"How is your wound? Are you in pain?" Aragon questioned.

Harry touched his make shift bandages. "I am fine. I apologize for taking up so much time. We need to keep moving if we're to avoid the orcs on our tail. In my current condition I'm no good for much. My magic is accelerating the healing process and since is so severe most of my magic is being sapped." He paused for a breath. "The only real option we have is for me to transport everyone at once. I only have enough magic to do it once and then I will have to rest for at least two days. So where ever you choose to go make sure its far." Silence met Harry's statement as everyone tried to think of a logical place for haven.

"There is a place.." the blonde man began, "It is a village of Elves. They live within the tree tops. There we may seek refuge from the orcs."

"How long will they allow us haven?" questioned the dark haired ranger.

"A few days maybe?" the elf responded.

"Are we seriously thinking of staying in trees!?" Gimli exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Do you have a better idea?" Bomir questioned

"Well no…but a tree!" the others shot the smallest member of the fellowship a dead pan look and ignored his protests.

"As I've said I can only move us once. Is this the only place we can seek refuge? Is it even guaranteed?"

"I am more than certain. If we were not wanted there we would already know." The elf explained criptically.

"We leave at dawn then. For now Legolas take first watch and we switch every two hours until dawn. Choose who you will for second watch." And with that the meeting was over and everyone went to sleep.

Harry and Legolas were left as sole watch over the makeshift campsite, bathed in the soft glow in the moon. Harry attempted to stand however his abused abdomen had other ideas. As he tried to stand pain flared across his stomach and raised a small pain filled groan from his throat. Legolas was instantly at the other mans side pushing him back into a sitting position.

"You must not further injure yourself!" the pointed eared man said forcefully with a gentle undertone. "We need you to heal sooner not later."

Harry laughed slightly and let the other man fuss over him for a moment. "Do you know that I spent more than 7 years being fussed over by a nurse, a healer, and I used to hate it but oddly I don't mind it when you do it." The older man was thankful for the semi darkness as his cheeks heated and colored into a light blush, no one had ever said such a thing to him.

"It is the least I can do for letting you retain such a wound and walk with it." This simple sentence was said with such sadness that it wrenched at Harry's heart.

"You act as if it was your fault I stepped in front of that spear or that it was your fault I told no one I had such a wound and continued on with it. You can not change the actions of others or predict them so do not blame yourself for them." The young wizard lay down on the unrelenting ground before speaking one last time. "I do appreciate you trying to blame yourself however. It shows you truly do care."

Luckily the younger man had fallen asleep because Legolas was struck dumb as he wondered why he had said such a thing. 'You are definitely an interesting man Harry.'

**And that was the 6****th**** Chapter of Dark Times, Bright Hope. Please everyone review. Reviews I read are what give me the muse to keep writing even when I can't post. So please have some mercy and review, review, review! THANKS!**

**-SF552014**


End file.
